Magnetic recording media are available in the form of tapes, disks, drums and cards and are used to preserve magnetic signals The signal on the recording media can be read by a magnetic recording head as the recording media moves past the recording head. The recording head is in very close proximity to the recording media and frequently contacts the recording media. Such contact causes wear of the thin layer of magnetic material on the recording media and shortens the useful life of the recording media.
Lubricants have been coated on or impregnated in the magnetic layer on magnetic recording media to lessen the wear caused by contact with the recording head. Hamada, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,520 describes magnetic recording media in which the magnetic coating contains a polyvinyl alkyl ether and is impregnated with a lubricant such as a fluoroalkyl polyether. Chernega, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,238 describes flexible magnetic tape lubricated with fluorinated polyether telomers. Suzuki, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,482 describes magnetic coated recording media coated with a thin film of epoxy resin containing a lubricant such as polyol fatty acid esters, siloxanes, graphite, molydenum sulfide, fluorinated graphite or teflon. Schaefer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,139 describes recording disks coated with a thin film of perfluoropolyether oil. Ono, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,601 relates to a vapor deposited magnetic coated recording media which have a surface coating lubricant, e.g. paraffin, fatty acids, oxyfatty acids, fatty acid amides, fatty acid esters and metal soaps.